Book One: A Hero's Tale
by DaughterOfTartarus
Summary: AU: A Hero Has Captured A Goddess's Heart. But Will His Past Get In The Way? War Is Coming, But No One Knows Who The Enemy Is. A Prophecy Will Be Fulfilled. Death Will Take It's Toll. And One Solution May End All Problems. Bad Summary.


**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDEN**

* * *

**_QUOTE:_**

"_**THE PUREST**__** INTENTION**,_

_**CAN STIR UP THE DARKEST OBSESSIONS"**_

Third Person's P.O.V (Setting: Ancient Greece)  


It started with a newborn's cry. In a cabin, hidden in the woods but was close to a beach, tree's were rustling, the wind howling as the moon shined brightly in the night sky. A women laid in her bed, sweat glistening in her face, tiredly watch as the servants cleaned her newborn baby. Once finished, the servants informed the women that her baby was a boy, wrapping it gently with a small cloth.

" Congratulations, Sally. What is thy boy's name?" The young maid asked curiously. "Perseus, His name shall be Perseus. He will be a great hero and hopefully a happy ending." She answered as she looked at her son with joy. He's eyes were a swirl of sea-green and was filled with mirth and curiosity while his jet black hair touched his face.

She gently wrapped Perseus into a hug after dismissing the servants kindly and careful not to crush him as she and her son drifted to sleep.

" Goodnight my son. Goodnight my love." Smiling softly before drifting to sleep.

A man stepped out of the corner and watched her drift off to sleep, his eyes similar to the baby's eyes and hair. "Goodnight." He said before disappearing in flash, the smell of the sea still filled the room.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break 

**_6 YEARS LATER...  
_**

Third Person's P.O.V

"Mommy, Look what I can do!" Excitement clear in his voice. He was now 6 years-old and his sea-green eyes were vibrant and filled with mirth. He would play with his sword he got from his one and only friend, Lucifer or Luke as he liked to be called. He was in his mid-twenties and he was a wise and handsome man.

Sally looked up from what she was working on and gasped, Perseus, Her son was controlling a rabbit using the rabbit's blood. Fear evident in her voice, "PERSEUS! STOP THAT! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO DO THAT!" She ran to him and shook him frantically, losing his focus he stumbled back. Surprised at his mother's outburst. The rabbit ran in fear hiding behind a bush.

Perseus looked down in shame and apologized. " I'm sowy mommy, it won't happen again."

" I'm sorry my son for my outburst but somethings are better left uncontrolled." She smiled lightly and then frowned, something was off.

It was in the late afternoon and the winds grew stronger. Sally looked around alarmed and pushed Perseus behind her. Winds were howling, branches breaking, Shadows grew longer and the air grew colder. A menacing laugh was heard, it sounded ancient and powerful but that was not what Sally was scared of. It was dark and evil but also...familiar.

_"It has been awhile has it not, Sally? I do hope you remember_ _me_." The voice sounded amuse but mostly cold and bitter.

"Mommy, who...who is that?" Perseus was scared out of his wits but he felt his mother's arms around him protectively, but that didn't help.

The voice ignored him and started to talk again."_My dear it seems I am running out of time, Join me my dear. Forget about those foolish gods. Come, You are always welcomed Back."_ A large shadow of a hand came near them."_ Just step into the shadows." _

"Never! I Chose This Life Leave Us Alone!" She yelled. Perseus stood there terrified and confused. He looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

_"FINE! YOU WANT TO DIE THEN SO BE IT. ENJOY MY GIFT THEN MY DEAR!" _The voice snarled, clearly angry. Their was a rustle in the bushes and soon a hell-hound jumped out. Perseus stood their frozen from fear and shock. The hell-hound pounced at Perseus... Then a scream.

Sally jumped in front of his son and the hell-hound managed to bite her right in the neck, killing her instantly. Perseus's eyes widened, then Perseus's eyes turned red, the white in them was replaced with black. He held his hand up, his palm facing the monster and it froze. Closing his hand slowly the hell-hound howled in pain before bursting into dust.

The voice was gone, the winds and the trees calmed down and everything was silent. He slowly walked up to his dead mother. He stared at her open and empty eyes before slowly closing them. He wept, sobbing quietly. He was alone in the forest with his dead mother. He felt sudden anger at the voice, himself, and most of all, his father.

He stood up and started to walk away from the body. But before he was out of sight he looked back and held his only reminder of her, his locket. He held it tightly till his knuckles were white. "I will avenge her, I swear it." He vowed. His eyes were filled with determination and anger.

"I Swear It." He muttered before disappearing in the shadows.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

**_6 YEARS LATER...  
_**

Artemis's P.O.V

It was 7 in the morning, the sun was coming up and I started to get dress. Today I had a mission from my father, Zeus God of the Sky And King of the Gods, to hunt down the Nemean Lion. I sighed as I put grabbed my bow and quiver. I stepped out of my tent and looked around the campsite. Everyone was already awake.

I whistled loudly trying to get their attention which worked. Every hunter stopped what they were doing and started to crowd around me.

"Alright girls, Are You All ready to hunt!?" I asked and their answer was chorus of "yes's" or "yeahs."

"Alright then let's go, collect the supplies, pact your bags, and fold your tents its time to go." I dismissed them and we started to pack up for our hunt.

* * *

_Like?_

_Love?_

_Hate?_

_Review!_


End file.
